


Needs and Wants

by stickyrice



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, PWP, Romance, mythea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 02:33:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4504323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stickyrice/pseuds/stickyrice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world of alpha, betas and omegas he had to have her but not because of her biology but because he needed her ... however it doesn't hurt that she was an omega, his omega.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needs and Wants

**Author's Note:**

> Just something that was kicking around that I have kind of made into shameless smut lol

From the moment he laid eyed on her, there was something about her that drew him to her; it was very subtle but plain as day to him. It wasn’t her beauty, he had seen many a beautiful women before, although admittedly he was in fact not blind, she was a very beautiful woman.

Maybe it was the fact that she was an unbound omega, but he had met many before and he had never felt this kind of pull towards another before, omega or otherwise. He prided himself on being above his biology and primal needs.  

Or maybe it was because she gave off a quiet strength, that was firm and resolute; that no matter her perceived status in society, she was not going to take any shit from anyone, not even him, one of the most powerful men in Britain, and an alpha no less.

Maybe it was that, that he admired her so much about her, and an attitude that he so rarely encountered anymore because of fear of him that he wanted to protect her, protect this last little bit of steel and fire that she embodied, yes, maybe it was that.

Whatever it was, he put the curiosity to the back of his mind, he would not dwell on it, it was inconsequential, just a small nagging at the back of his mind.

But he did know for sure that he had to have her, someone of her resolve and talents should not go to waste but rather encouraged and allowed to flourish no matter their biology; their perceived status in society.

He was not of the thought that due to your biology, something that you could not control, it did not mean you were inferior to others.

He had to have her, and have her he would.

“Welcome to the service of Her Majesty the Queen,” he says as he pushes back his chair to stand as he outstretches his hand towards her.


End file.
